Shuffler
by LxZrulez
Summary: While Link was looking through a room of damaged items, he finds a pair of binoculars, After looking through them, he finds himself in more trouble than he wanted. Or expected. For laguzgirl13's contest.


"Awww, c'mon Zel, it's burning in here!" Link protested as he tugged on the collar of his tunic. Zelda glared at him.

"What do I look like, and air conditioner?" she demanded. "Let's hurry up and finish." She went back to pawing through the many piles of malfunctioning items.

Link groaned. He and Zelda where sorting through the old items room; where all the items that used to be used in the Super Smash Bros. Tournament were stored. Most of them never worked, but some had potential to become items. Link and Zelda were searching for objects that could possibly be those new weapons. Unfortunately for Link, it was burning in the room, despite how dark it was. Zelda didn't seem to mind. She just continued to dig through the piles, searching. Link sifted through the debris; a teddy bear, what looked like a hammer but was attached with springy stars... and what looked like binoculars. He picked it up curiously.

"Hey, Zel!" he called, looking through the binoculars at her. Zelda turned around, annoyed. Suddenly a weird rushing feeling swept through his head, and Link fell to the floor.

When he opened his eyes, he looked around, confused. He was in the same room... but not in the same part of the room where he'd been earlier. Link looked down at his hands. They were gloved in white... and look oddly feminine. His gaze traveled down to his legs. Link blinked. Why was he wearing a dress? And why did this dress look so much like Zelda's? He patted his face. Then his head. His floppy hat wasn't there. Instead he could feel the hard metal of a crown...

"OH MY GODDESSES WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" he yelped, clutching his face. This couldn't be right, this couldn't be right... why was he in Zelda's body?

"Keep it down!" he heard someone say as a hand gripped his arm. He looked down at the hand gripping him. It looked like his hand. Link gulped.

"Z-Zelda?" he stammered in a high, female voice. Zelda's voice. He could see his body (possibly Zelda in his own) glare at him.

"Okay, what did you do?" Zelda demanded. Link found it hard to believe that Zelda was in his body, and that he was in hers.

"I-I looked through these binoculars," he said. Zelda raised her (Link's) eyebrows.

"Really?" she said in Link's deeper voice. Her voice started to shake."Wait... has to be Shuffler. It... it didn't happen to have a gold rim, right? And it wasn't black?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, that's what it look like."

Zelda gulped. "Oh, no. Hurry up, we need to find it!" She turned around desperately. "Crap, where is it?"

Link thought for a moment. "Um... well, I dropped it after that weir swooning thing..." Zelda (in Link's body) rolled her eyes.

"Great," she grumbled. "Let's start."

"Um, Zel," Link said uncertainly. "We will be able to get back into our bodies, right?"

Zelda nodded. Link was about to touch his chest in relief when suddenly Zelda (his) hand came flying out of nowhere and snagged him on the wrist.

"What, Zel?" he asked, his eyes wide. Zelda glared at him.

"Did you know what you were about to touch?" she hissed. Link turned red, his pointy ears boiling up.

"I-I didn't mean to," he stuttered, but Zelda just sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine. But do me a favor, 'kay? Don't let ANY of the smashers know what happened. And especially not Master Hand.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Zelda! Link!" Marth's voice sounded from outside the room. Link cursed under his breath.

"Link, remember where you were earlier, okay? We'll have to come back later and find it," she said as Marth and Samus came into the room.

"Where were you, Link?" Marth demanded as he and Samus picked their way through the piles of junk. "Master Hand announced that you and Zelda have a battle! You and Zel versus Meta Knight and Pit!"

"Sorry!" Link said. "We couldn't hear you."

Marth raised his eyebrows. "I was talking to Link," he said. Too late Link realized his mistake.

"Um... Link was saying that! Right, Link?" he said. Zelda nodded.

"Yeah," she said swiftly. Samus raised her eyebrows at the pair.

"Okay, what's going on?" the blond bounty hunter asked. "You guys are acting weird. What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong!" Link stuttered. "Right, Link?"

"Uh, right," Zelda said awkwardly. "I'm Link." She laughed nervously.

"Uh... shut up, Link," Link said, elbowing Zelda. It was habit of Zelda's; she constantly did that to Link. Zelda shoved him.

"Can't you say it any better?" she whispered irritatedly. Link glared at her.

"That laugh you did was really weird, so you shouldn't be talking."

"What? That's how you always laugh!"

Samus and Marth stared at the two of them muttering at each other.

"Anyways," Marth cut in. "You need to get going." He strode out of the room, conscious to the two behind him, arguing. He tried to dismiss the thought, but Link and Zelda really were acting odd.

* * *

"Okay, Link, honestly, how did you ever win all those battles?" Zelda shouted as she tried to jump in Links body. "I'm surprised that you never fell off a cliff!"

"Right back at you!" Link complained. "How did you run in this dress!" he said as he tried to run but fell on his face. He got up cursing. "Geez!"

"Is it just me," Pit muttered from where he and Meta Knight stood on top of a platform, watching the two,"Or is this the first time I've ever seen Zelda fall?"

"Link's acting uncoordinated too," Meta Knight mused. "Look, he hasn't even drawn his sword yet. How is he going to battle?" The two winged smashers watched as their rivals continued their shouting match.

"Why do I have a feeling they're not going to be bothering us anytime soon?" Pit murmured as he watched Zelda try to create a fireball, but only setting the hem of her dress on fire.

"Honestly, Zel!" Link groaned as he attempted another fireball; all he did was burn the tips of his gloves. "How do you do this!"

"Summon the power of the Triforce of Wisdom!" Zelda snarled.

"Easier said then done," Link groaned. Catching sight of what Zelda was doing, he shouted," What are you doing?"

Zelda looked up from her mindless swinging of the Master Sword. "Honestly, how did you ever do this?"

"You're holding the blade wrong!" Link chided. "Haven't you ever held a sword before?"

"Yes!" Zelda said.

"Oh, yeah," Link mumbled. "The time Ganondork took over your body and you tried to kill me."

"Don't make me wish he succeeded!" Zelda snarled as she halted her jabs. Link rolled his eyes.

"Isn't there some way that I can get into a more flexible outfit?" Link asked, picking at the dress. Zelda nodded slowly.

"Yeah... you could turn into Sheik," she said. Link sighed.

"How do I just do that?"

* * *

"Wow, this is much better," Link said cheerfully as the glow ebbed away. He stretched. "But... it's hot. Why do you always where the damn mask, Zel," he said as he tugged at the cowl. Zelda's (Link's) hand slammed over the piece of cloth.

"Don't. You. Dare. Take. It. Off," she threatened. Link looked at her, confused.

"Why not? It's what, a hundred degrees outside. Besides, I already know what your face looks like as Sheik! It's the same!"

"But the other smashers don't know that!" Zelda wailed in exasperatedly. "No one knows what my face as Sheik's looks like! Except for you!"

Link stared at her. "I'm that special, eh?" he said, smirking. Zelda turned bright red.

"Shut up, Link," she mumbled.

"Melodramatic as always, Zel," he said grinning.

* * *

The match was pathetic. Or at least, to Pit and Meta Knight it was, anyway.

"Zel?" Link whispered frantically. "You okay?" He felt her forehead. It still felt awkward to him, since he was practically feeling his own forehead. Zelda mumbled something incoherent. After being smacked off the stage by a particularly nasty smash in the head by Pit, Zelda (to others, Link) was sent to the infirmary. "Zel..."

"You know, Zelda," A nurse said,coming up from behind him. "You ought to wash yourself off, Link will be fine. You look sweaty." Link turned red. He could see it, Zelda in the showers... he mentally slapped himself for even _thinking _about it. "I'm okay, thanks," he stuttered. The nurse peered closely at him.

"Are you okay?' she asked. "You're bright red."

"Yeah," Link said quickly. "I'm fine." Finally deciding that Link was okay, the nurse went back to the other patients, her lips still pursed in concern. Link poked Zelda again.

"Zeeeeeeeeel. Get uuuuuuup!"

"Ugh... huh?..." Link watched in relief as he saw Zelda slowly open her eyes.

"You okay?" he murmured.

"Yep," Zelda said, smirking slightly. "Got bashed over the head, fell off the stage... really, who doesn't want that to happen to them?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

She blinked. "Wait..." she stared at her hands. "We need to find Shuffler!" She leaped out of the bed, only to collapse. Link helped her up, sliding his (Zelda's) slender arm around her.

"Geez, don't try to get yourself anymore injured," Link chided. And together, Zelda limping slightly but supported by Link, they made their way out of the infirmary. Link dug through the many items, finally finding the one that he was looking for.

"Okay. Now look through it, Link," Zelda said. Link picked up the binoculars gingerly.

"You sure it won't blow up or anything, right? " Link stared at the small object in his hand. Zelda laughed.

"No, I don't think it will. Now do it! I'd rather be back in my own body right now, thanks."

Link put the binocular to his eyes, turning his gaze on Zelda. She had been sitting across from him, her legs crossed. Her large blue eyes were wide, and for a moment he could see Zelda's eyes peering at him instead of his own. In a moment he felt the weird sensation once more. When Link opened his eyes, he was back in his own body, much to his relief. He looked down as Zelda got up, wincing. "You okay?" he asked for the second time that day. Zelda smiled.

"Yeah."

They trailed off into silence. Finally, looking down, Zelda said quietly,"You asked me earlier why we shouldn't say anything about Shuffler to anyone. I guess you should know." She held out a small book to him. Link took rifled through the pages of colorful illustrations and long detailed paragraphs on the details of different items.

"Look at the bookmarked page," Zelda advised. "You'll see."

Link flipped to the marked page. He scanned the page.

"This is a book with the list about some of the malfunctioning items," Zelda said. "I read about Shuffler. You'll see."

There, next to a picture of a black gold-rimmed pair of binoculars, Link read: _Shuffler. A item that looks like a black binocular with gold rimming. It was tested a few times, but was soon found to be unusable in the Tournaments. While it was able to switch the souls of the person looking through it and the person it was looking at, the change would only hold if there were no walls in the two subjects' relationship. The souls could be reverted if the original user looked through Shuffler at the one he/she switched bodies with again. This item was replaced with the Pokemon Manaphy_.

Link could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "You mean... we... we..." He blinked and found Zelda's face inches from his. His heart felt funny, as if it were trying to do jumping jacks in his chest. And then, slowly, she kissed him.

When she pulled back, all Link could say was,"Uh. Um. Dah." Zelda smiled slightly. She was about to lean forward again when they both hear Peach's shrill voice calling from outside of the room,"ZELLIE! You have another battle!"

Zelda got up, a slightly disappointed look on her face. "See you around." She walked out of the room, glancing back once to smile slightly.

Link gazed after her with a bemused expression on his face. He sighed, set lay down, and stared at the ceiling. And he, Link, the hero of Twilight, spent the rest of the day staring at the ceiling and trying to remember his own name.


End file.
